Traditional bathtubs may have high sidewalls, referred to as tub aprons, which allow a bathtub to hold a large volume of water. Many individuals, particularly the elderly and those suffering from arthritis, debilitating injury, handicap, and/or general loss of mobility, may have trouble accessing a bathtub area due to the high step that is typically required to step into and out of a bathtub. For such persons, the sidewall of a bathtub may be an insurmountable hurdle. Even with the assistance of a health aide, many individuals may not be capable of safely stepping over the sidewall of a bathtub and into the bathtub to take a bath or shower. Consequently, these persons may forego taking a bath or shower altogether and settle for alternate bathing methods, such as sponge baths and the like. Many people, however, may not find such alternative bathing methods satisfactory.